Dreaming of a Final Goodbye
by Just call me Sensei
Summary: This is dedicated, as usual, to Maes Hughes. It's sorta EdxWin. Kinda angsty if you squint. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own FMA...sob It may stay a oneshot, maybe not, depends on reviews...evil grin


**Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, you get the picture, I do not own FMA. Even though I wish I did... -sob-**

**Ed: Yeah, she could never make anything like-**

**Winry: -raises wrench- Edward?**

**Ed: heheh... -cower-... as good as, Winry?**

**Winry: Aw, Ed...**

**Al: Respect Sensei, Brother...**

**Roy: Yes, Fullmetal, respect your teacher... she may kill you...**

**Me: -evil grin- Yes, Ed, I might... **

**Ed: heheh... -cower- I'm sorry!**

**Me: Don't be such a wimp, you bean...**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT COULD CRUSH HIM?**

**Me: I never said that... anyway, we're getting off track. I don't own FMA, or any of these peoples, so get used to it. This fic will be dedicated to the memory of Brigadier General Maes Hughes, as is everything I write. Some spoilers for Ep. 25, so be warned. Maes Hughes, may you rest in peace. -sob-**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dreaming of a Final Goodbye**

Ed tossed and turned in his bed restlessly. He had been thinking about that vision on the train he had had of Maes Hughes 5 years ago. That was of course before he had known that Hughes had been killed, and at the time he had passed it off as a small hallucination. But when he had found that Hughes had died the previous night, he was wondering. When he found out, he vowed that when his search for the stone was finished, he would help Roy find Hughes' killer. He began to pass into a fitful sleep, the image of Maes waving cheerfully from the station still haunting his mind.

Ed slowly opened his eyes to be met with a shocking sight. Maes Hughes, clad in full uniform, was sitting in a chair in the corner of his room. "Hello, Ed," Maes said calmly. "How's married life? Al got his body back, right?" Ed gaped at him; how did he know all of this? "F-fine. Winry's great. She's due in 2 months." Maes grinned. "Due, you mean as in, she's pregnant?" he exclaimed. Ed nodded, a grin coming over his face in spite of his shock. He and Winry had been married a year ago, and now she was pregnant with their first child. "That's great, Ed! You'll have to take lots of pictures." Then Ed remembered why he had been so shocked in the first place. "Hughes, how is this possible? You're-" Maes put up his hand to silence him. "First Ed, it's Maes. Second, yes I know I'm dead. But I can still visit those I care about every once in a while, can't I?" Ed just stared at him. "B-but why m-me?" he stammered. "Why not Gracia or Roy?" "Ed, you were like a son to me and Gracia, and I had something else to talk about as well. I don't want you to waste your life on this search." Ed was taken aback; how could Maes want him to call off the search for the man that killed him. "But, how can I? You-" Again Maes silenced him, slightly aggravated. "My killer's alreay dead. Remember the humonculus, Envy?" Ed thought for a second, and his blood boiled. "That damn bastard killed you?" Maes winced at the language, but nodded. Before Ed could say another word, he spoke. "Yes, and you need to let it go. You've seen the look in Roy's eyes. He blames himself, I know he does." Ed knew it was true. He had seen the man just after Al had gotten his body back. His eyes were full of hate, not at them, but at himself. He nodded. "I know." "Yeah well, I don't want you to end up like that. Besides," he added with a wink. "You have a wife and unborn daughter here...oops!" Ed took a second to register what his friend had just said. "A daughter? he asked. "Yes, I have to go now Ed. Just give Roy my thanks, and please, watch out for him, OK?" Ed paused and nodded. Maes walked toward the door. He put his hand on the door, and said to Ed over his shoulder, "And watch out for yourself too." And just like that, he was gone again. "MAES, WAIT!" Ed yelled, and his eyes jerked open.

Light streamed in the window, and his eyes alighted upon his wife's concerned face. Éd, are you alright?" Winry asked worriedly. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Win." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. And he was suprised to find that it was true. He wsa perfectly calm. "I'm just going to get dressed and go for a walk." Winry understood. Ever since the Hughes had moved to Rizenbul, he had been taking walks to visit them or Maes more and more often. "Alright."

Ed got ready and was soon outside. His heart was truly carefree now. Something he hadn't felt since his mom died. And as soon as he saw Maes's grave, he knew exactly why. He walked up to the tombstone and knelt down. He couldn't really think of what to say, so for 2 or 3 hours, he just sat there contentedly. Then he finally stood and brushed himself off. Before he turned to walk away, he said softly, "Thanks, old friend. Thanks, Maes. For everything." Then he headed home to see his wife and unborn daughter.

**Me: So, what do you think? This is my mind's happy alternate to the movie.**

**Ed: -sniff- I really liked it.**

**Winry: Me too...**

**Ed: -blush- So you weren't, um, disgusted?**

**Win: Of course not.**

**Roy: So while those two lovebirds talk... **

**Me: Yeah... flame me if you like, just please review.**


End file.
